White Liar
by ChaosKitsuneX
Summary: First story, so I'm just trying to get the hang of it. It's Bellice (Alice x Bella) and if you don't like that, then don't read it cuz I'm not changing it. Also, song is "White Liar".


Ok, so, first story on fanfiction and I'm hoping it's not horrible, but either way. It's Bellice (Alice x Bella) and if you don't like that pairing then don't read the story cuz I'm not changing it. I don't own the characters and I don't own the song, but the plot is mine, came up with it while I was driving when this song came on. If you like it, comment; if you don't, tell me how I can make it better. So, for now, enjoy the Bellice.

Bella sits with her legs hanging off the bed and the radio quietly playing songs in the background. She glances at the still-sleeping figure huddled under the blankets on the bed and smiles before her attention is drawn by the announcement of a song on the radio. It's "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert. She listens to the lyrics and is shocked to hear how they sound so much like what she just went through.

Bella was going to marry Edward Mason, an amazing man. Everyone said they were an adorable couple, but of course, they didn't see what happened behind the fake smiles.

**Hey white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why**

**White liar**

Edward was a rich and handsome man, but his only problem was that he couldn't commit to anyone, even to the girl he was going to marry.

**You better be careful what you do**

**I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes**

**If they ever found you out**

**You better be careful what you say**

**It never really added up any way**

**I got friends in this town**

Bella's friends always told her that Edward wasn't the one for her, that she should find someone who actually deserved her. Although, they all wanted that to be one certain person who had loved Bella for years.

**Hey white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why**

**White liar**

**You said you went out to a bar**

**And walked some lady to her car**

**But your face has more to tell**

**Cuz my cousin saw you on the street**

**With a red head named Bernice**

**Turns out you don't lie too well**

"Bella" Rosalie called as she ran over to her younger cousin.

"Rose, what's wrong" Bella asked as she saw the look on Rosalie's face.

"It's Edward, I just saw him with some red-headed chic and it was like he was on a date with her" Rose answered.

Bella frowned and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bells, he doesn't deserve you" Rosalie said as she hugged the girl.

"I can't do this anymore, Rose, to either of them" she cried softly.

"I know, Bells, I know" she whispered.

**Hey white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why**

**White liar**

Bella was walking down the aisle of her wedding towards Edward, but he wasn't who she wanted. He had that cocky, perfect grin on his face and his bronze hair was slicked, but all she wanted to see was a crooked, toothy grin and messy black hair that she had fallen in love with. So, with her determination set, she stepped up and said,

"Here's a bombshell just for you

Turns out I've been lying too"

And with that she stepped over and placed a kiss on Alice's lips. When she pulled away, they both had on goofy grins.

**Yeah I'm a white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of my tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why**

**White Liar**

That was almost two years ago, and now here she is, listening to this song and thinking about the greatest choice she ever made.

"Bella, come back to bed" Alice calls in a tired voice as she reaches out a small hand.

Bella smiles and lays back down, letting her arms fall around Alice as she does the same. They continue to lie in peace before Bella speaks up.

"Hey, Alice" she calls softly.

"Yes, Bella" Alice asks.

"I love you" she answers.

"I love you, too, my beloved wife" Alice smiles as the two kiss, their wedding rings giving off faint glows from the reflected sunlight.


End file.
